


I Don't Know Why, There's a Lot Going Through My Mind

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fade to Black, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Short, Shower Sex, Teleportation, Threesome, Unfinished, ehhhhhh...., idk - Freeform, im back bitches, implied - Freeform, kinda crack i guess, not really - Freeform, this is a one off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: You can teleport. You end up in Steve's shower twice.***Title comes from Keep It Simple by Raleigh Ritchieand found the prompt of "imagine accidentally teleporting into Steves shower while he's there and getting embarrassed while he asks you to stay a while" on tumblr years ago and cannot remember who posted it -so sorry
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, gender neutral reader - Relationship
Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	I Don't Know Why, There's a Lot Going Through My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy!
> 
> so it's been a while *nervous laughter* 
> 
> i have been writing a lot, but nothing i felt good enough about posting.
> 
> this is a little drabble that i've been working on for a long time, and i'm not quite sure where else to go with it so i figure, let's just leave it where it is. 
> 
> i have tried to change it so it is gender neutral, although fair warning as i do write from a female perspective the majority of the time when doing reader inserts there may be more female pronouns in there. i have triple checked, but i can miss some sometimes.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy and please comment and let me know what you think.

"My room." You told yourself, practicing your powers. You could teleport, from one location to the next, just by visualising the place you wanted to be in. "My room."

Only you hadn't quite gotten the exact coordinates down. You got distracted easily. The smallest of thoughts could change your location. That's why you didn't go on many missions. Wanda had been helping you, teaching you to clear your mind. But it was a slow process.

"My room." You repeated, closing your eyes. "Am I in my room?" You asked.

"Nope."

You opened your eyes to reveal a _very_ naked Steve Rogers in front of you. "S-Steve, o-oh my god, yo-ou are naked." You stared for a moment before looking away and holding your head up high, "I am so, so sorry, I'm still trying to get this right. I'll just go-"

"Stay a while." Steve smirked, unbuttoning your shirt slowly.

"Steve, wha-you-" You couldn't form any words, too stunned by what was going on. "How do you know?"

"You teleport by visualising the place or person in your mind. Thus you must have been thinking about me, otherwise you wouldn't have teleported here." He told you with a sultry tone, slipping the sleeves of your shirt down your arms, dropping it onto the bathroom floor. "You gonna take these off, get in the shower?" Steve caught his finger in the loophole of your jeans.

"Y-yeah." You popped the button of your jeans and yanked them down, leaving them pooled at your feet. You kicked them back as you stood in just your underwear. Steve watched you with a smile, stepping into the spacious shower, waiting for you to join. You couldn't wait any longer. Unhooking your bra at the back you pulled your underwear off and threw them behind you.

You stepped into the shower with Steve, trailing your fingers down his abs. "Holy-"

Steve's hand held your waist and pulled your close, while the other held your cheek. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He murmured before leaning down and kissing you.

"Steve." You breathed, biting his lip softly. You pressed against his chest on your tip toes, kissing him again. "Are you-"

"Yes." He smiled, nibbling your neck. "I want this. If you do?"

You nodded, nudging Steve's chin before kissing his lips again.

\--

* Timeskip to Bucky being back, all recovered and healthy, and bisexual *

\--

“Safety.” You gasped, as you ran through a forest. “Gotta get to safety. Teleport.”

As bullets sprayed through the trees, you ducked to avoid the splintering wood that fell from the impact.

“Safety.” You told yourself shutting your eyes and hiding behind a tree. “Am I safe now?”

“Depends what from?” Steve mused.

You opened your eyes to see Steve and Bucky naked in the shower together. “Oh my God, why do I always do this?” You slapped your hand over your eyes.

Bucky smirked and stepped out of the shower to take your hand off your eyes. “Steve told me about you and him.” Bucky bit his lip. “I’m more than happy to make it three.”

You swallowed visibly. “Okay.”

Bucky smiled and leaned down kissing you sweetly. “Undress. Now.” He growled.

His voice caused a shiver to run up your spine. “Yes Sarge.”

Steve’s eyes darkened just a little at the title, imagining you calling him and Buck Captain and Sergeant in bed. Once fully naked, the information you had been sent to retrieve and the earpiece communication was forgotten with your jacket on the floor of their bathroom. Bucky dragged you inside with them, the two men washing you down and alternating between kissing you.

\--

“You went AWOL, care to explain?” Agent May questioned you in the doorway, partially hiding behind the door, only wearing a large jumper and underwear. Agent Coulson stood behind holding the hard drive of information you had retrieved.

“Well I teleported to safety, which ended up being here and-“ You began to explain.

“Our apologies Agent May, we may have pre-occupied your agent for a little while.” Steve spoke officially, the two men cutting in by opening the door wider and showing their sweatpants clad bodies off.

You noted Coulson’s surprised but almost proud expression behind May’s cold exterior. “I’m really sorry, Agent May, I knew I shoulda let you know through comms, I just wasn’t-“

“They were a bit distracted.” Bucky commented.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, see you guys in another 3-4 years
> 
> im kidding *nervous chuckle* i think


End file.
